


Woodland Meeting

by SquigglySky



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, idk centaur au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySky/pseuds/SquigglySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's a centaur and Tony's a prince</p><p>idk he flips off his kingdom to go play with the centaurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodland Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> a finished version of a prompt I did years and years ago bc I could pull my shit together long enough to finish this hah

Anthony Edward Stark hadn’t really meant to wander off from the camp, but really, can you blame a fourteen year old who doesn’t want to spend any more time than necessary with his father? And the King was an idiot and a horrible parent, or really, no father at all. Anthony never felt like he belonged around the man, thankfully Howard seemed to feel the same. It had been like that since he was born, though back then, his mother had been around, tended to him, treated him like the son of the throne, or rather, her son. She loved him, no doubt about that, but as always, fate hated Anthony. She had died due to illness when Anthony was five. And Anthony tried his best, really, he did, but could he really be at fault for not wanting to be around the man who treated him less than a slave whenever he was around?

To King Howard, Anthony was a disgrace, a shame and useless. And Anthony didn’t usually wander into forests, he knew enough to stay clear off these woods, they were dangerous, but when Howard had looked at him with distaste as he downed the third cup of wine, then thrown the cup at him and told him what a disgusting sight he was, Anthony had excused himself, trying with all his might to look even remotely well-mannered and not like he was running away. Which he was. Nor would he ever admit that he might have been crying, because grown men didn’t cry after all. The woods darkened as he sprinted deeper into it, breathing fast and often caught in short hiccups. He knew he shouldn’t be running, his weak heart could only take so much. Stumbling on a root, Anthony fell over with yell of surprise. He sat up to nurse a bloody knee, tears streaming down his face and bruises from the tree branches he’d run into covering his uncovered arms and his face. Pulling his feet close, he wrapped his arms around his knees and sniffled, burying his face into his arms.

“Stupid father,” he mumbled, sniffling as he closed his eyes to ward off the pain in his knee and the sharp ache in his heart from the running. The sound of crumbling leaves caught his attention, and he jerked up to look around in tense worry. Anthony had expected a wolf or maybe a bear, not the beautiful being that stepped into the clearing.

“Wow...” he murmured, watching as the young centaur warily stared at him. The centaur couldn’t be much older than Anthony, maybe just a few years older. The centaur also seemed to be a male. Brown hair that didn’t quite reach his eyes and blue eyes that gazed at him wonderingly, like he was the strange creature, which, he supposed, wasn’t far from the truth. The ‘horse’ part of his body was a golden brown, gleaming in what little sun filtered through the leaves, and he had golden white spots and a long brown tail. Anthony hadn’t ever seen a centaur. Sure, they were spoken of in the old scripts, but people thought of them as nothing more than a myth, a folklore. Anthony had always been one of those who believed in facts and science, not imagination and magic, and so he’d never believed the stories of these mythical beings, but now… now one was standing right in front of him, very real.

“Want to come play?” The young buck asked and Anthony stared at him. “You don’t wanna go back right. So come play with us.” There were stories. Of people disappearing and turning up as centaurs. The thought of becoming like them, it was interesting, but to leave his kingdom. Looking back towards where he came from, he made his decision, however stupid it may be.

“Yes, I would like that,” Anthony replied, turning back and smiling. The buck smirked and reached out with a hand. The young prince took it gleefully.

“I’m Bucky.”

“I am An-” He took a deep breath. “My name’s… Tony.”


End file.
